Terror Among Us
by LoveInLlanview
Summary: He's killed every one of his rape victims in the past...but what happens when one of them miraculously survives...how will Nora cope with the hell he left her in? Will she ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

**Terror Among Us**

_Written by Sharon and Melissa(T&MFan)_

He chose his victims carefully. He would study them thoroughly…find out their daily routines…their weaknesses…anything that would give him the power to exploit them to his advantage…and then he would watch them…watch and wait. That was exactly where he was tonight…watching her take a shower…the warm water cleansing her skin…her naked flesh so ripe for the taking…watching her make love to her husband for the last time…_it would be the last time she did anything_…he would make sure of that…

He would take pictures of her and hang them on his board…the body count, he mused. So far there had been twenty five deaths and counting…he pinned her naked picture on the board and crossed it out with a red x…it was time for his next move…his next conquest…and this time, it would be historic…he wouldn't just stop with the rape…he would torture her so bad that she would beg for him to kill her…and then he would…slowly and painfully…so he could get a high off the murder…he would rape her again as he killed her…and then he would bury her in the garbage where no one would find her…that was the plan anyways...

Picking up the red scarf he would use to bury her in…to strangle her with…he returned to the usual spot…the spot where he knew she would be breaking down…because he had siphoned her gas to run out there…everything was planned perfectly…he was already getting an erection thinking of what he would do to her…the things he would make her do to him…he was grinning wickedly as she walked onto the docks, looking for help…she would get _no_help from him.

She realized she was in trouble too late…they always realized too late…and this one was a fighter…Nora Buchanan had always been a fighter…she fought him…fought him until his hand covered her mouth with the rag and she lost the fight…This was his favorite part…taking the fight from them…he loved the power and the high of having them at his mercy…she would be at his mercy now…and she would get none…

He breathed down her neck as he held her limp body in his arms…"Don't fight it _sweetheart_," he said. "Things are about to get extremely painful for you…You don't want them worse do you?"

She wanted to scream at him…her eyes looked at him with that fire she gets when she wants to tell someone to go to hell…except she couldn't fight this…if she tried to then he would punish her severely…He dragged her down the docks until he reached his boat…and after cutting her clothes off with a knife, he removed his belt and pants…forcing her to watch as he got naked…

And without another word, he started to move towards her…warning her with his eyes that it was about to be the most intense pain of her life…

XOXOXO

She didn't make it to work and the police and her husband were concerned…With a serial rapist/killer on the loose, every woman became a concern…but when it was the commissioner's wife and the D.A…then it became a top priority to find her…Bo called her cell phone a dozen times…still no answer…There was nothing left to do…

"We need to assume that she's in trouble," he said. _Somehow he knew she was…he could feel it in his bones…_"Every available officer is out there looking for her you understand? We have a serial killer on the loose and I'm pretty sure he's got my wife…let's not waste any more time…find her."

_Bo only knew one thing for certain…Whatever it took…he would find her…alive…there simply was no other option…couldn't be one…not when his whole life depended on it._

"I love you baby…I'm coming for you…hang on a little longer," he said, just as he picked up his gun and went to join the search. If it came down to it, he would shoot to kill…

XOXOXO

He slowly walked towards her, feeding off of the look of panic in her eyes.

"Please...please you don't have to do this. Just let me go and I promise that I won't say anything," she whimpered as tears streamed down her face.

Her tears and pleas for mercy only added to the sweet pleasure that he could feel surging through his hardening cock. "I'm afraid I can't do that Nora...Oh yes, I know everything about you." He whispered as her eyes registered shock at hearing him calling her by name. "You are after all my girl," he whispered as he roughly grabbed her arms.

"Somebody help me!" She screamed.

"It's no use baby, nobody can hear you out here except for me and the fishes," he stated as he backhanded her and forced her down to the bed.

She fought him as hard as she could, but she was no match for his strength and he was able to pin her down. He loved when they fought him...it gave him a high knowing that they were no match against his strength and power. He placed her hands in the steel chains that were tethered to the bed around her wrists and her ankles.

"First I'm going to show you pleasure and then I'm going to show you pain," he stated as he walked over to the drawer and pulled out his many instruments and toys.

XOXOXO

"I'm not letting you go, not when a serial rapist is on the loose" he stated as he stood in front of the door.

"I'm not letting you stop me, Nora is my best friend and I'm going to go look for her whether you like it or not. Are you going to get out of my way or am I going to have to shoot you?" Marty asked as she pointed her gun at Todd.

She was so stubborn and he knew that she would never give up until she got her way.

"Fine, but I'm going with you," he stated as he opened the door.

"Suit yourself," Marty said as she stepped out into the night. She would do anything it took to bring Nora home safely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Terror among Us-  
**

_**Chapter Two  
**_

_Written by Sharon and Melissa (T&M Fan)_

He loved watching the panic in her eyes as she struggled to get away. He got an erection just thinking of what he would do to her…he got off on her pain. He gave her a wicked laugh as he watched fresh tears pour down her face and he pulled out the syringe.

"You can stop fighting so hard…nobody is coming to rescue you…you're mine…and we're going to have some fun out here on the ocean."

He filled the syringe with powerful venom as memories of Lindsay's torture filled her mind.

"What are you going to do with that thing," she choked out?

"Oh don't you worry sweetheart. It's not a memory erasing drug. I want you to remember everything about how it feels when I'm inside you. This…this will increase your sensitivity to pain…so every time I thrust into you, you will feel excruciating pain…and trust me, I WILL be inside you plenty. "

"Get away from me you sadistic monster," she screamed as he came closer to her. "Get away from me."

She pulled on her restraints so hard that she almost broke them…she paid for her efforts with a backhand to the face. He untied her and pushed her down on the bed as he beat her, holding her down so she couldn't move. "You're going to pay for that one sweetheart," he said. "First, we give you this," he said wickedly. His pushed her legs open, slipping his fingers into her vagina and shooting the venom inside. He turned her on her stomach and pushed her anus open, shooting some up her ass. He laughed at her as she cried in agony.

"My husband is going to kill you," she cried.

"Your husband doesn't give a damn about you. He's not even looking for you. I am the only one who cares about you at all…because you are worthless…and now I am going to show you how trash like you gets treated for misbehaving. But first I need to test your medicine. "

He reached into his bag of tricks and pulled out a retractor. He pushed it down her vagina to stretch her out and she screamed in agony. It hurt so bad she thought she would die. "Oh that's beautiful. It's working like charm. Now…time for your punishment…" Nora thought she would be sick as she watched him pull out a hacksaw. He laughed wickedly as he chained her back to the bed. "This is going to hurt you so bad you'll be begging for mercy. You will get none." With the retractor still in her vagina, he turned on the hacksaw. Nora closed her eyes and tried to will herself to be somewhere else…anywhere but here. She didn't know what was worse…knowing he would rape her repeatedly…or knowing he would cause her extreme torture first…and after…until her body gave out and he eventually killed her…she knew she would die here…the only question was how much he would torture her first…

XOXOXO

John Mcbain had returned from Port Charles when he heard about Nora's disappearance. She had been a close friend…at one point he had been in love with her…He wasn't about to let this maniac kill her…He was headed into the police station when he was met with the petrified worry of Nora's children…His daughter London and Bo's twins Molly and Maddie…their brother Matthew and their sister Rachel were not there yet but he had a feeling they would be soon enough. John dragged the three of them inside and forced them to sit.

"What the hell are you three doing out here when there's a serial rapist and killer on the loose…do you have any idea how dangerous it is?"

"Daddy," London said…"Daddy, is momma in trouble?" Tears burned her cheek and he pulled her into his arms. "Baby, I'm not going to let your mother be sacrificed. We'll find her. "

"You promise," Maddie asked?

"Please Uncle John," Molly said. "We're worried about momma. He has her doesn't he?"

"He does…but we can't be looking for her if we have to worry about you three. I'm going to take you to your Aunt Viki's and I'm going to put an armed guard outside the house…and then I'm going to join in the search for your mother…"

"But Daddy," London started.

"No arguments princess. You're my daughter and I love you. If anything happened to you…or you two…let's go," he said, as he pulled them all close to him as he put them in a patrol car and called for a security guard to join them.

XOXOXO

Bo was turning over every rock he could think of…desperately searching for any clues that might lead him to Nora's whereabouts. He was filled with rage. This psychopath was playing mind games with them…he just knew it. He found her car blocks from the docks. He thought maybe he would find a clue but all he could find was a broken down car…he felt a tap on his shoulder and nearly jumped out of his skin. It was Matthew and Rachel.

"What the hell are you two doing out here when there's a killer on the loose?"

"I'm a cop," Rachel reminded him. "And I want to help find my mother."

"So do I," Matthew said. "I'm not a cop but I can't just sit idly by when some maniac has my mother. Let us help dad. Let us help you find mom."

"At this point I can't afford to say no…but you have to be careful…because if anything happens to you on my watch, I will never forgive myself."

"It's not your fault Dad…It's not your fault that she was taken. Please don't blame yourself. She wouldn't want that."

"Lets just find her…we're wasting time talking…she's in extreme danger." He got choked up and Rachel said she would take the reins searching her car for clues.

"Look at this," she said? She handed Bo a wire. Mathew and Rachel looked at each other and back at Bo. "He siphoned her gas," Bo said.

"That means that she wasn't some random victim," Matthew agreed.

"He picked her out…studied her…and then he attacked her…This picture is a dead give away," Rachel said. She handed Bo one of the naked pictures he had taken of Nora. Bo could feel his heart constrict. "He was watching her…watching us…this case just went from dangerous to lethal…we need to step up our efforts NOW…If he was watching us then there's something about her he likes…that means obsession…and obsession means…"

"Mom's life is in more danger then we could ever imagine," Rachel and Matthew said in unison.

XOXOXO

He loved the terror that he saw in her eyes as he approached her with the hacksaw in his hands. She had tried to fight him and run away from him earlier and now he would ensure that she would never run from him again.

He used his skills as a surgeon and cut through the femur of her right leg as she screamed in agony.

When the pain became too intense and she passed out he turned off the hacksaw and put it on the bed. He walked over to his bag and pulled out the smelling salts. He waved it in front of her nose and slapped her until she opened her eyes again.

"That's right sweetheart...there's no escaping from the pain of your punishment."

"Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?" Nora asked as tears streamed down her face. She had never felt such intense pain before and she wished that she would just die so that it would be over with.

"I don't hate you, I love you. I'm the only one who can love a horror like you," he said, as he turned the hacksaw back on and finished removing her leg.

When he was finished he placed her leg in a glass case. He was going to keep it as a souvenir so that he would always have a part of her with him when she was gone.

"Don't worry sweetheart...I'm not going to let you bleed to death," he stated, as he stitched up the skin of the remaining limb.

"Please, please just let me die," Nora pleaded.

"Not yet...our time together is just getting started," he said, as he moved his tray of instruments out of his way.

"I'm so excited for our first time together. Delaying this moment has been torture for the both of us...but my torture of not being inside of you has come to an end," he stated softly as he removed the speculum.

He climbed on top and pushed himself into her as she screamed for him to stop.

XOXOXO

"Stop, that's her car," Marty said as she pointed to a car in the distance.

"You're right...there's Bo," Todd stated as he pulled his car over.

"Marty, you shouldn't be out here in your condition especially when there's a killer on the loose," Bo said as Marty and Todd walked over to them.

"I'm not going anywhere until Nora has been found. She's like a sister to me and I have to help find her."

"Okay, I can use all the help that we can get. I don't know where to even start looking, but we have to find her soon before it's too late," Bo said as he handed Marty a flashlight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Terror among Us**

**Chapter Three**

**Written by Sharon and Melissa(T&M Fan)**

When her screams became too distracting, he reached for a cloth…he poured acid on it and shoved it down her throat. She wanted to throw up but the acid was burning her insides and all she could do was lie still. He enjoyed torturing her so he toyed with her. She could feel his breath on her neck as he pressed alcohol induced kisses down her neck and across her collar bone. She tried to focus on something else but then his hands were trailing down her thigh as he held her down. He laughed at her when tears poured down her cheeks and he forced her to rock against his finger as he jammed it inside her. He pushed and pushed until she had no choice but to Cum.

"That's it baby…so wet…mmmm, you taste so sweet." He said it like she wanted this and he probably believed it. She was exhausted from the misery before he even entered her but he wouldn't let her sleep. She had to blink back tears from the excruciating pain as he beat her awake…"Watch…you will watch as I take you," he said wickedly.

He held her so tight that she couldn't move as he pushed his dick into her…She felt her insides tear as he rammed his erection into her so deep that it felt like the blades of a knife. He released his semen into her as he pumped in and out of her…raping her repeatedly as she struggled not to pass out…"Please let it end," she thought. "Please God, let it stop." It went on and on.

When he finally pulled out of her, she thought it was over…It wasn't even halfway over. He pushed her over on her side, ignoring the blood that trickled down her thigh, and turned her around so she was lying on her stomach. She was so tired from the pain and the strain of the rape…but it wasn't over yet…there would be worse pain to come…

"I could fuck you all night," he said. "You make me so hot and bothered." He didn't give her any warning. He held her down and pushed his hardened erection into her ass…she screamed through the rag…he pushed harder and deeper…moaning her name as continued to get off on her agony…It was time for her next punishment…this one would hurt like nothing before…it would make the rape seem like child's play…he wasn't ready to kill her yet.

XOXOXO

John dropped the girls off safely and went back to the police station. He looked at the files…his name was Vance Avery…a serial rapist…a convicted murderer…he had a history with arson…his last victim he had set on fire just before he killed her…He had already killed twenty five women… John was worried that if they didn't find Nora soon, she would become victim number twenty six…he worried about what kind of sadistic games he had in store for her…

"Where are you Nora…Give me a sign?"

There had to be some sort of clue in those files…he would find it…his relationship with his daughters mother had ended but he would not let her down again…He would find her alive if it was the last thing he ever did…

"Oh My God," he said, as he read the files again. "Maybe this is a sign."

XOXOXO

Rachel had taken the pictures to a lab to see if there was some sort of evidence left behind. Matthew had insisted on going with her and she hadn't resisted. What they would find was far worse then what they could imagine.

"Matthew, come here…"

"What is it," he asked?

He sat in front of the computer with her where dozens of similar pictures had popped up. "He has a shrine to his victims. And he doesn't hide it. They're all on the internet. They're all naked."

"That sick freak," Matthew said. "He probably got off on these pictures."

"That's disgusting," Rachel agreed. "There's got to be some way we can trace these?"

"I'll go see if I can track down a judge willing to listen…it's a long shot but…"

"Long shots are better than no shots…"

Matthew walked away and Rachel stared at the screen…"What are you up to you son of a bitch…what aren't we seeing?"

XOXOXO

They had decided they could cover more ground if they split up. They had volunteers come in and offer their services and Bo had given them a flashlight and sent them on their way. The more people that were looking for Nora, the more chance they had of finding her…still, he couldn't help but feel like something really awful was happening to her right now…he felt sick to his stomach…he felt it right down to his bones…

He had somehow ended up on the docks after his search had gone nowhere. There had to be something he was missing…he had to be looking right at it? He kicked the ground in frustration and he felt something blow against his leg. He picked it up and examined it…it was Nora's scarf…with blood…

_"There was a struggle," he thought. "She fought him and he didn't notice the trail she was leaving. That must mean she was close...But where? _

"Please God…help me find her…before it's too late…I couldn't take it if she was just another number…"

_And he struggled to think of what Nora was trying to tell him…which direction should he go?_

XOXOXO

He continued pounding into her ass over and over again until he had his second orgasm for the night, but he wasn't finished with her. He had a lot of plans for her.

He climbed off the bed as he set up video camera equipment. "I wanted the first time that we made love to be intimate and special, but now it's time that we broadcast our love to the world. We're streaming live baby.

He turned her on her stomach and pulled out his knife. He carved a heart in the skin just above her vagina.

"It's so beautiful, but I'm not quite finished," he said as he grabbed his blow torch.

He slowly burned the letters "Vance & Nora 4-EVA" into her skin inside of the heart as she continued to moan and cry from the pain that he was causing her.

"Now the whole world knows how much We love each other, Nora, but I still have to punish you for all those years that you gave yourself to other men like the horror that you are. I thought it would be fun if my followers and fans provided suggestions for the punishment. Please leave a comment with your ideas," he said into the camera.

He felt all giddy with excitement when he heard the comment alert noises ringing from his computer screen. He went over to his laptop and smiled as he read the first suggestion.

"Oh Nora...you are in for a world of pain," he stated as he laughed.

XOXOXO

Rachel stared at the computer screen as she saw a video of him and her mother on the screen.

She felt instant relief that her mom was still alive, but that feeling didn't last long. She felt sick as she watched the disgusting pervert torture, cut and burn her mother.

Then it got worse...the sociopath asked for suggestions on torture, and the computer screen filled up with such disgusting comments. Her mother may be alive for now, but it wouldn't last.

"Screw the search warrant," Rachel muttered under her breath as she picked up the phone. She had to stop this sick freak now.

XOXOXO

Marty and Todd had been driving around for hours looking for Nora, but there was no sign.

"We have to find her Todd. This little girl needs her mother," Marty whispered as she placed her hand over her stomach and felt the little kicks against her stomach.

"I still can't believe that you offered to be a surrogate for her and Bo," Todd said as he shook his head. He hated the idea that Marty was making this huge sacrifice for them and he was afraid of what it would do to her when she had to say goodbye to the child that she had been carrying.

"I had to...Nora and Bo were so devastated when she had the miscarriage and found out that she could no longer carry to term. Nora was so depressed and after she tried to kill herself, I had no other choice, but to make sure that she received her miracle child."

"You're making a mistake Marty."

"It's not a mistake Todd and even if it is, it's my mistake to make."

Just then Todd's phone rang. "What's up Briggs? You're kidding me...I want you to trace that website and let me know as soon as you have their location," Todd said as he hung up.

"What was that about?" Marty asked.

"That disgusting bastard has a live video feed broadcasting his torture of Nora. My IT guys are currently tracing that video. We should have Nora's location within the hour."

"I just hope that Nora can survive that long," Marty whispered as she looked out her window.


	4. Chapter 4

**Terror among Us**

**Chapter Four  
**

_Written by Sharon and Melissa (T&M Fan)_

When he removed her shackles, she tried to escape from him, so he tackled her to the bed and held her down until she couldn't breathe… and then he whipped her bare ass with his belt until she was so red she started blistering.

"This is going to be so much worse for you if you fight it," he said. "You will be severely punished now."

She cried out on agony as he dragged her by her hair into the bathroom. He forced her into the shower and turned on scalding hot water. He left her there screaming while he pulled out his next torture devise. When he returned to the bathroom, she was crunched on the floor, trying to escape the blistering heat…he turned the faucet to freezing and she began to tremble. The change in temperature made her weak. He yanked her off the ground and pushed her against the wall of the shower.

"This is going to cause extreme pain," he said. She jerked away from him, terrified, and he slapped her until she was submissive. "There is no escaping me," he said, as he slipped something up her rectum. It was an old school torture device that was used to stretch out certain areas into painful positions. There were two blades on the end of it and when he turned the device, she screamed in agony. Vance just laughed at her as he pulled her closer and pushed his penis into her vagina at the same time. He rammed into her so deep that she could feel her oxygen being drained from her body… He continued to pump her until he emptied his seed into her completely.

"Oh God, You feel good," he said. "Time to switch ends."

She was so sore from the pain that she didn't have the energy to fight it. He stuck the device into her vagina and turned the handle. She closed her eyes and tried to will the excruciating pain away…and then he was pumping into her rectum as far as he could go…as he smothered her red and blistered body with kisses and caresses…she thought she would be sick. He pumped in and out of her rectum over and over again until she could no longer stand the pain and she begged him to stop…he just got crazier…

"I am nowhere near done with you sweetheart," he said. He stuck a tube in her mouth and put the other end in his ass…he sent his feces into her mouth and then taped her mouth shut so she had to live with the bitter, disgusting taste of it until it had nowhere to go but down her throat. She spit at him when he removed the tape.

"You might be in control," she said. "But I'll be damned if I let you break me."

"We'll see," he said. "I am not even close to being finished with you. We'll see how strong you are when you see what I have planned for you next. Time for the next venue," he said. "I can't risk that anyone will find us…Time to move on."

"Where are you taking me," she choked out terrified?

"Somewhere where no one will find us…somewhere where I can fuck you as much as I want and not have to worry about getting caught…Don't worry sweetheart, next time I'm inside you, it will be earth shattering…you will feel so much pleasure you won't know what to do with yourself…"

He rubbed his hand over her face and she turned away from him. He retaliated by yanking her mouth to his and jamming his tongue down her throat as he devoured her…"Don't you turn away from me…You will do what I want…when I want…for as long as I want you to…you don't get to say no…"

"I hate you," she cried.

"That's irrelevant. I am the only one who gives a damn about you. Get used to it."

She fought him as he dragged her naked body off the boat…He managed to slip out undetected and after putting her in the trunk of his car, he poured hot candle wax on a rag and rubbed it on and inside her pussy and then turned her over and did the same to her rectum.

She screamed in agony and he poured some acid on a rag and stuck it in her mouth with masking tape.

"I can't have you arousing suspicion now can I…behave or I will really make it hurt."

He shut the trunk of the car and drove away…Nora just lay there in complete and total agony. She didn't know how much longer she could survive.

xoxoxo

The girls we e watching the news with their aunt, hoping for some sort of update on their mom. They all gasped in horror when clips from the website suddenly appeared across the screen. Vicki turned off the Television.

"I don't think we should be watching this garbage," she said.

"What kind of animal would make a wager on how to torture someone," London asked? She was the oldest of the three and since she had a different father she had always felt like she was the black sheep of the family. Vicki could sense her discomfort and went to talk to her. "Talk to me baby…what's on your mind?"

"How could anyone be so sick," she said? "I don't understand it…The look in his eyes Aunt Vicki…he enjoys what he's doing to her…He actually gets off on her pain…it makes me sick to my stomach…I…I want to talk to daddy," she cried.

She walked out of the room and Vicki turned to Molly and Maddie. "How are you two holding up," she asked?

"About the same as everyone else," Molly said. "He's going to kill her isn't he," She asked?

"Don't say that Mol," Maddie said. "Don't even think it."

"Why not…It's the truth…we're not little kids anymore…everyone knows he's going to torture her until he gets bored…and then he's going to kill her and dispose of her body…He's a serial killer…that's what they do. "

"No…No Molly…Don't say that…don't say that…"

"Its okay babies, its okay," Vicki said.

Molly and Maddie were an emotional wreck and Vicki pulled them close. "Lets go run a bath for you two…it might at least make you feel clean…watching that footage sure made ME feel dirty." She was worried about her best friend but if she could do nothing more, she would look after her children. Molly and Maddie were too scared to do anything but follow their aunt into the bathroom.

xoxoxo

London was crying into the phone as her dad tried to calm her fears. "Baby what happened," he asked?

"I saw it on the news…that monster has a live video of the whole thing…he's getting people to vote on how to torture her…what kind of person does that…daddy, what if…what if…" Tears overcame her and her voice cracked.

"Sweetheart, I know you're scared, but I need you to be brave for me…can you do that…can you be brave?"

"I want my momma," she cried.

"I know…and I'm doing my best to bring her home to you."

"But what if it's not enough…your best wasn't enough to keep your marriage together…It wasn't enough to keep her from falling in love with someone else…"

"I know…but this is different…this is your mother's life we're talking about…I won't let her down…"

"Where have I heard that before," London said and then regretted it? "Do you still love her Daddy?"

"Of course I still love her…but that's not what this is about…I've got to go sweetheart…I love you."

"I love you too daddy…be careful…I can't lose you too."

"You won't lose either of us," he stated, as he hung up the phone. London was right. He had failed Nora too many times in the past. He couldn't fail her now.

xoxoxo

Rachel had been able to decipher where Vance was holding Nora and she and Matthew caught up to Bo on the docks just as he was debating where to go. Matthew had gotten the judge to issue a search warrant just in time so everything they found now could be used in court against him. He couldn't wait to throw the book at him.

"She's on that boat," Rachel told Bo.

"Let's go," he said.

The three of them jumped boats until they arrived at the right one…but when they kicked in the door, she was gone.

"Damn it," Rachel swore. "He must be on to us."

"Either that or he's ready to kill her. Search the place, There's got to be a clue somewhere," Bo said.

The three of them turned over every corner of the boat searching for clues…and then Rachel screamed. Bo and Matthew ran to see what the commotion was all about…She had found Nora's leg.

"Is it too late," Rachel asked? "Did he kill her?"

Bo couldn't even go there…It was too painful to comprehend…"Keep looking," he ordered. "I'm not giving up on her. She's out here somewhere…I just know it."

"Turn on the computer," Matthew said.

"Why," Bo asked?

"Because mom's about to be live…this bastard is broadcasting every detail of his attack…"

"I can't…I can't watch that creep put his hands on her…hurt her…I'm going to start from the beginning…it might be like finding a needle in a haystack but I will find it…she's NOT dead…I would feel it if she were."

Rachel and Matthew ignored their own rage and turned on the computer as he walked out the door…they were hoping this monster would give away a clue because they were running out of options…and Nora didn't have much longer to live. If they didn't find her soon, she wouldn't survive.

xoxoxo

As he drove, images from his childhood filtered through to him.

_He hid in the closet with the door cracked as his father Lucas roughly grabbed his mother Linda and pushed her down on the bed._

"I'm not going to let you leave me not ever," he heard his daddy say as he saw him climb on top of her as she cried for help.

Lucas pulled down Linda's pants and pushed himself into her as he wrapped her red scarf around her neck.

Vance felt a surge of excitement that he had never felt before as he watched the life slowly being drained from his mother's body. He pulled down his pants and grabbed the erection that was forming. He pumped it up and down as he watched his father continue to thrust in and out of her until she was dead and he had reached his first orgasm.

Even now all these years later the memory of the murder filled him with a pleasure unlike anything else.

He had taken all of his woman to his family's cabin in hopes of recreating the thrill of watching his mother die. All of his woman had been pleasurable in their own way, but none of them had matched the intensity and thrill of that first time. He was hoping that Nora would be different as he pulled up to the cabin and stopped the car.

xoxoxo

Bo continued to search for a clue on the boat when he saw Todd and Marty.

"Is Nora...is she here?" Marty asked as she looked around.

"No, she's not, the bastard already moved her when we got here."

"We're going to find her Bo, my IT guys are monitoring his website. As soon as they go live, we'll trace the location," Todd said as his gaze came across a framed family picture of a young couple and a little boy standing outside of a cabin in the woods.

"What is it Todd? What are you looking at?" Marty asked as she noticed Todd's focused look.

"I think...I think I know where he took Nora," Todd said.

xoxoxo

The cabin was a remote place in the middle of nowhere. It had been deserted ever since his parents had died and there had been no chance of ever being found because it was hidden behind the catacombs, where most people were too afraid to search beyond. When he dragged Nora's naked body into the cabin, he brought her to the freezer where he had hidden body parts of all his victims. Her leg would go there when he had a chance to return for it. He wanted to scare her so he shoved her inside with the severed body parts and shut the door. He listened to her cries for help and felt a sudden erection fill him. He wasn't ready to kill her so he opened the freezer and dragged her to the bed…he was going to give her a lesson in true pain and pleasure.

"We're going to have some fireworks sweetheart," he said wickedly. She didn't get the meaning until he was sticking a firecracker in her ass and lighting it. She could feel her insides pop as the fireworks exploded inside her. She was in excruciating pain and Vance just laughed at her.

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with," she begged? She was so tired of the pain that she just wished she would die. He pulled out his next torture device as he held her down and laughed in her face. "Your death will not be quick," he said. "I want you to feel every ounce of pain. I want you to suffer so bad that you just can't take another second of it…I want you to die with me inside you."

She was already half dead, she thought, as he took his pocket knife and rammed it up her vagina. She screamed in agony as the knife pierced through her inner walls and caused her to bleed…and then he pushed himself into her bloody, swollen womanhood…over and over again.

"Oh God that feels good," he said, as he pumped her with as much force as he had.

"Please stop…please," she cried. The force of the rape was pushing against her torn flesh and causing extreme pain. But Vance wasn't through with her yet. He wasn't even close to being done with her. He forced her to suck on the frozen breast of one of the women he had killed as he sucked on hers. When he was finished, he drained her urine and forced her to drink it. When she threw it up, he smacked her, and then shit in her mouth, holding it closed until she ate it. She felt like she would be sick from the contamination but it was just about to get so much worse…everything she had been through was child's play compared to what he had planned for her next.

"Oh Nora…you are really in for it now," he said, as he read the next torture suggestion from the computer.

xoxoxo

John had become desperate so he had called in some favors from his time in the F.B.I…they had marked this case urgent and sent agents out in all directions. There wasn't a corner left unwatched…still, John felt completely helpless. He had a daughter that was freaking out because her mother was in extreme danger…and her mother just happened to be the great love of his life…if he failed her now, he would never be able to forgive himself. With nowhere else to go, he joined Bo at the docks. Despite the animosity between them over Nora, they had put it all aside to search for her. Todd and Marty had started searching Cabins in the hopes of finding a clue…Bo sent Nora's scarf to the lab to be analyzed, hoping there was a clue left in the blood…and John was now putting in a call to the media…her face would be plastered all over every television…it was a long shot…but a long shot was the only thing they had right now.

xoxoxo

Rachel had tried to trace the video from the website but Vance had been smart. The technology was so advanced that there was no way to decipher a clue. Rachel slammed down the phone in frustration. "Damn it, what do we do now," Rachel swore under her breath. "There's got to be a way to find mom?"

"Maybe there is," Matthew said. "Maybe the clue is in the other dead bodies. If we can find a connection in them, then maybe we can find out where he's planning on taking her…"

"Maybe there's a better idea," Rachel said. "Maybe we need a decoy. If we can draw him out then we've at least got a better chance of stalling…and the more we stall, the better her chances are."

"All right, and who would the bait be," Matthew asked?

"_Me_…you can use _me_as bait," Rachel said to her brother, who clearly wasn't buying it.

"Are you crazy," Matthew yelled. "You could get yourself killed. This guy is insane."

"Yeah…and he has our mom…if we don't do something quickly, she's going to die…unless you can give me a better idea in the next five minutes, I'm doing this."

Matthew stormed off after his sister…why did the women in his family have to be so damn stubborn?

xoxoxo

"Oh Nora, you are really in for it now. This suggestion is just too good to keep it to myself, so I think that I'm going to share," Vance said as he turned on all of the cameras.

"What are you going to do to me now?" Nora asked.

"I'm going to love you so much that it's going to hurt Nora," Vance said as he pressed a button next to his computer.

Once Vance had pressed the button, Nora could feel nails rising into her flesh, tearing into her skin.

"Why don't you just kill me you sick bastard?"

"Because I haven't shown you how much I love you yet, but I will," Vance whispered as he placed a spreader in her mouth, that would force it to remain open.

He grabbed the speculum and inserted it into her vagina. Then he grabbed the ECT equipment and connected the electrodes to her clit and turned the machine on high.

He sat on top of her and pushed her further into the bed of nails, inserting his penis into her mouth. He moved in and out of her mouth until he released his seed down her throat.

xoxoxo

"Todd, what is it about that photograph that you didn't want to tell Bo?" Marty asked as they drove around looking for the cabin.

"I've been there before...to the cabin in the photograph."

"What?" Marty asked.

"The little boy in that photograph was my cousin Vance. His mother Linda was Peter Manning's sister."

"Why didn't you say anything before now?"

"I didn't know that it was my cousin until I saw this photograph. Peter told me that they died in some kind of car explosion, but Vance must have survived somehow."

"We need to get to that Cabin Todd."

"I know Marty, but I'm not sure if I'll remember how to get there. I haven't been up to that cabin since I was a little boy," Todd explained as he continued to drive while he looked for some kind of landmark that would spark his memory.

xoxoxo

"That sick bastard," London cried, after watching the video. It made her sick to her stomach knowing what that monster was doing to her mother. Vicki watched as her niece ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Is Lon okay," Molly asked?

"She looks so pale," Madison agreed.

"I think this is hard on us all," Vicki put in. "No more television girls. I don't want you having nightmares about that animal."

"How are we going to sleep without mommy anyways," Molly asked? "She's out there somewhere being tortured…how can we just sleep?"

"Mol's right Aunt Vicki," Madison said. "How are we supposed to do this without mommy?"

"I'm not sure girls…I know you are suffering…but please try."

She kissed their heads and went to go check on London. Molly and Madison cried in each others arms. "I want my mommy," they chanted.

xoxoxo

London sat crunched over the toilet as she threw up. She thought of her mom's attack, her father's departure from her home and…and the night that changed her life forever.

_"Hey, where you going princess…did I say you could go anywhere?"_

"What do you want," she choked out?

"Can't you tell…I want you baby?"

"No…No leave me alone."

She tried to run but he grabbed her…dragged her into the bushes by her hair…onto the cold, wet grass…he tore her panties as he hiked up her skirt…forced his fingers up her ass. "Oh you're a virgin…this will be so much sweeter," he sneered. She was screaming for him to stop but he stuffed her torn panties in her mouth to shut her up. "Not a word or I kill you," he said, as he held a knife on her. "Don't worry, I'll give you so much pleasure, you won't even think about the pain," he said.

The next thing she remembered was him pounding into her so hard she felt like her vagina was being shredded…and just when she thought it was over, he turned her on her stomach and sat on her as he pounded into her ass…she never thought anything would hurt that bad…she never thought she would survive…somehow she had…she didn't know if her mom would be that lucky.

"Sweetheart," Vicki asked, as she walked into the bathroom. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

She had never spoken of this before but she came apart in her aunt's arms. "No…No, I think…I think I'm carrying that bastard's child," she cried.

"Who sweetie…who got you pregnant," she prodded?

"The SOB that raped me," she cried.

"Oh sweetie…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

"It hurts so bad…oh it hurts," she cried.

"I know baby…I know."

And Vicki stayed there rocking her niece back and forth as she sobbed.

xoxoxo

John had just finished giving an interview to the press. He was holding an old picture of Nora…a picture he still cherished to this day…she had been pregnant with London then…they had been unbelievably happy…

_"Do you know how much you take my breath away," he had said?_

"Why don't you show me while you still can?"

"I'd love to."

They had been lying on the front porch swing and he hadn't cared. He had ravished her right there. She laughed as he undressed her with passion…she sighed as he pumped into her and covered her with deep kisses…he remembered how it felt to make love to her…how excited he made her…how completely in love they had been…she had been his wife then…until he had destroyed it all and she had fallen for his best friend…what he would give to take back all the things he did to hurt her?

"Thinking about my wife again…or more accurately…lusting after her" Bo said?

"Bo, look…"

"Don't…Right now I don't give a shit _what_ you feel for her…I just need to find her quickly…If you can help me do that then for Gods sake, _Do it… don't _sit here crying in your beer because she chose _me_…if you don't get off your ass then we are _both_going to lose her…"

"I'm trying Bo…believe me I am…"

"Don't _try_ John…I need _better_ then _try_…We're wasting time here…I will turn over every rock in this god damn town if I have to…I will not let that animal take her from me…no way, no how…"

He walked away from him then and John suddenly got it…that was why he had lost Nora…because Bo had loved her in a way he never could…if he had loved her that unselfishly…that deeply…that unconditionally…she would still be his.

"Oh Nora…where are you," he cried. "What am I missing?" He placed a kiss to the photo and put it back in his wallet. He needed to find some sort of clue…and fast. The woman he loved was in grave danger and right now it didn't matter that they were divorced…what mattered is pulling all his resources and finding her. He picked up the phone and called the one person who might be able to help.

"Anna its John…I need a favor…It's a matter of life or death."

xoxoxo

Rachel had put her plan to lure Vance into the open into motion. She had gone on Television and given false evidence…she was trying to lure him to the last known place of burial…before there had to be an actual burial…

"Do you know how dangerous this is," Mathew yelled? "If he finds out you lied…Rachel that guy is a psychopath."

"And that's why I have to do it…he's putting mom through hell right now…we need to stop him."

"Let's just hope he doesn't hurt you too."

"I love you too little brother…lets go bring mom home."

They walked away arm and arm then…neither of them said their fear out loud…that it wouldn't be that easy to trap him. They prayed they were wrong.

xoxoxo

He tied her to a wooden board with her hands tied behind her back. This would be his final act of torture before he killed her and he wanted to make it good. With a smile on his face, he pulled out an electrical drill and drilled a hole in her head, where he then poured acid into her skull. He had seen this done on documentaries before…it would render the victim completely submissive…like a zombie. He would need her cooperation for the last task. Just thinking about it made him so hard, he almost had to fuck her again…that would have to wait…he didn't have much time with her family closing in on him.

"Time for a little field trip baby…I'm going to send you out in style," he snickered, as he carried her out of the cabin on the stretcher.

xoxoxo

Todd and Marty were driving along the woods for what seemed like hours when finally Todd recognized the place. "This is it," he said.

"Are you sure," she asked?

"I'm positive," he said. "Let's hope it's not too late. "

They got out of the car and raced towards the cabin. Marty's face sunk when she saw what Vance had left.

"That sick bastard," Todd repeated. "We have to find her Marty. Nora won't survive this much longer."

"How are we going to find her now," Marty said. "She could be anywhere."

"So we get in the car and start looking for large fields. It's our best bet."

"I'm calling Bo. We'll cover more ground if he knows what we're looking for."

"I'll do that. You just get in the car."

Todd filled Bo in on his family history with Vance and what they were looking for. Bo took one direction…Todd and Marty took the other. They prayed they would find Nora in time.

xoxoxo

He led her into a garbage dump where there was lots of fresh dirt. He released her from the board and took out a shovel. "Start digging," he said. She was not in a frame of mind to do anything but comply so she had dug what would soon be her grave. He wanted to have some fun with her before he killed her so he pushed her into the grave and doused her with lighter fluid.

"Oh Nora, this will hurt you so bad."

He pulled out a lighter and lit the flame. It burned through her body, starting with her vagina and Vance just laughed as her zombie like state made it impossible for her to even attempt to put it out.. After she burned for a good while, he threw cold water on her and let her live.

"Why…why didn't you just let me die," she cried.

"Because my dear…I want you to die while I'm inside you…"

"No…No please," she cried, as he forced his throbbing erection into her over and over again. He had raped her so many times…she was aching with pain and misery and the burns just made it a thousand times worse. He reached for the red scarf and started to strangle her while he was still deeply inside her…making sure she felt every pain as he sucked the life out of her both physically and mentally…but this time, he hadn't planned things 100% accurately…he had been so turned on by the rape that he stayed inside her longer then he should have…time that allowed her husband to track them down…less time to complete the murder…a murder that completely turned him on.

"Sorry babe…I got to be going…sweet dreams." He rammed into her one more time, emptying his semen all over her body as he pushed himself out of her and sighed in pleasure. "Lord you were a good fuck toy…I will miss you my sweet."

He forced a sloppy kiss on her lips and placed a red rose in her hand, with the scarf tied around her neck, his signature calling card… and he buried her in the grave next to the garbage as he took off running. He hadn't had time to check for a pulse. He couldn't be caught when he had so many plans for his next victim. Nora had been fun but it was time to move on. He knew exactly how long he could keep his victims before he had to let them go…His time with Nora was over…someone else's was just beginning.

Vance sped off in his car just as Bo was running around the corner, calling for his wife. "Red…Red, where are you," he screamed. He knew she was here. He could sense her presence…just as he could sense her pain. He would find her if he had to tear apart every morsel of dirt and gravel. _What no one had figured out is that Vance had planted a bomb in Nora's vagina as he raped her that final time. There was exactly five minutes and counting…once those minutes were up…she would be in pieces…the countdown began…4:99…4:98…4:97...4:96..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Terror Among Us**

**Chapter Five**

_Written by Melissa (T&M Fan) and Sharon_

Bo frantically searched through the mounds of dirt until he had found Nora. He thought that he would be sick as he looked upon Nora's battered and bruised body, but he forced himself to remain strong for her sake.

He held his breath hoping that she was still alive as he felt for a pulse. It was weak, but she was still alive. There was something that was still bothering him. He heard the faint ticking of what sounded like a bomb.

He searched around her and then realized that the ticking was coming from inside of her vagina. He cautiously reached his finger into her burnt vaginal hole and pulled out the bomb.

With ten seconds remaining on the timer he had no other choice but to run as far away from Nora as he could carrying the bomb.

xoxoxo

Vance drove back to his family's cabin as he saw the explosion from the bomb that he had left behind in his rear view window. Nora was dead...of that he was certain, nobody could have survived that explosion.

He was already getting a hard on thinking of Nora's last minutes as he looked for his cousin Todd and Marty. Todd would pay for desecrating his sacred family grounds by leading the police to the premises and Marty...well she would be loved like she had never been loved before.

It had been three months since Vance had decided that she would be his next lover. He had come across her when he was stalking Nora and he had been turned on by Marty's genuine sacrifice to carry Nora's child for her.

The fact that she was the love of Todd's life only made her that much more tempting to him. He had always hated Todd because his mother Linda had always seemed to favor him and Marty would provide for the perfect way to obtain revenge.

Since Nora and Marty were best friends it had been easy to obtain all the information that he needed to know about both of his woman at the same time and he was ready to take Marty to their new home tonight.

Marty would be different then all the others. She was pregnant with his trophy...Nora's little girl. He had always wanted a little girl and within a couple of months Marty would be ready to deliver. He had always killed his girls within a couple of weeks of taking him, but Marty...she would stay alive until she was ready to deliver Nora's girl to him.

He smiled as he spotted Todd and Marty's car stopped ahead. He saw Marty throwing up on the side of the road as Todd held her hair.

He pulled over and pulled out his gun with the silencer clip already attached. He took aim and shot Todd in the back.

"Shhhh," he said as he pointed the gun at Marty as she began screaming for help.

"There's no need to be afraid. I love you baby and soon you will feel how much."

"Please don't shoot me," Marty pleaded as she placed her hand protectively over her stomach.

"I'm not going to shoot you Marty as long as you don't fight me. You're so exquisitely beautiful. I can see why Todd fell in love with you," Vance said as he stroked the side of Marty's cheek.

He was so horny by the look of fear in Marty's eyes that he wanted to ravage her. He reminded himself that he had to be patient and wait until he had taken Marty home, but that didn't mean that he couldn't have some fun with her on the way there.

"Take off your clothes," he ordered as he kept the gun pointed at her.

She didn't want him to shoot her, not when she had the baby to worry about so she did as she was told and she removed her clothes.

He forced her into his truck and blindfolded her and then he handcuffed her hand to his. He drove with his free hand as he rammed his shackled hand into her vagina over and over again.

xoxoxo

Marty felt sick to her stomach as Vance continued to thrust his finger deep inside her over and over again… until she had no choice but to cum in his hand. "That's it baby…show me how bad you want it…show me how naughty you are." She felt tears burn her eyes but she forced them away. She couldn't let him see how scared she really was. If she showed weakness, he would exploit her. She had to remain calm, not just for her survival but for the baby.

"What do you want from me…you've already killed my best friend?"

"Oh yes…Nora was such a good fuck…I would have loved to have had more time with her before I had to dispose of her…but my dear cousin ruined all of that when he led the police straight _to_ me…so you see…it's _your_ fault she's dead…"

"She never did _anything _to you…she has children…a husband…how could you do that to her…how could you be so cruel?"

"That's where you're wrong Marty…Nora _did_ do something to me…she sent my father to prison…because of _her_, I had to break him out of prison and fake his death…I haven't seen him in years…torturing her was so liberating…every time she begged me to stop, it made me want to hurt her even more…her screams turned me on…now that she's gone, you and I are going to have so much fun…and we will be together so much longer…because you are going to be the ultimate payback…You're pregnant with her child…"

"No…No, you can't take this child…"

"Oh but I will…an Eye for an Eye…my father for her child…and I am going to love watching her family suffer because of it…oh sweet London…she tasted so sweet…I should have taken her back to my place too…but Nora was much more satisfying…and she was a much better fuck..."

"Oh God, You raped her too…"

"I wouldn't call it rape…I'd call it Destiny…"

"You sick bastard…how can you do these sorts of things and have no remorse…you destroyed that girl's life…you took Nora's…and all those other women you killed…this isn't Destiny…its sadism…"

"Whatever it is…oh it is so damn liberating…I'm getting so hard just thinking about it…thinking about your friends last moments…I must admit…her murder was the most satisfying…it was so sexy being inside her when I took her last breath…I wonder if you will taste as good as she did…what do you think Marty…are you as good of a fuck as Nora was?"

Marty looked at him with fear in her eyes…in that moment, she knew he would rape her numerous times…just as he had with Nora…but she wondered if she would be as strong as Nora had been…How did you survive such brutality on a regular basis…?"

"I guess we will find on soon enough," Vance said, as he pulled into the parking lot. "You and I are about to have some real fun now. I will rock your world like nobody else Ms. Saybrooke…your vagina will never be the same."

_That's what she was afraid of, she thought, as she instinctively placed her hand upon her expanding belly. She could do anything for this child…and she would…but she would not go down easily…she would push him just far enough as to not risk the life of her child…she had been raped before…she would not give in to that kind of hell again easily…_

xoxoxo

Bo had been so shaken by the bomb going off that it took him a moment to regain his footing. Ten seconds hadn't been a lot of time and it had almost exploded in his hands…he managed to dump it in a pile of garbage just as it was going off…but the blast had knocked him back and out for a little while…Now he was dusting off the residue from the bomb and running back to his wife…he needed to get her to safety…and she needed medical attention.

"Oh God, what did he do to you," he cried, as he reached her. She was no longer breathing, so he had to give her CPR. _"Damn it Red, stay with me…stay with me," he begged. "I can't make it without you baby…you've got to live through this…please…live...I love you so much." _

She was breathing now but there had been after effects from the bomb and a pile of debris had fallen on them…he shielded her from it but now she was stuck in the grave and he was afraid she would be hurt even worse if he wasn't careful. He very slowly began digging her out with his hands…when he finally got all the dirt off, he gathered her in his arms and held her tight. He wrapped his jacket around her broken body…The things that animal had done to her made him sick…her recovery would be a long one…if she even recovered…

_No…no he refused to believe he would lose her this way…he refused to believe he would lose her at all. _

He placed a gentle kiss on her burnt lips and lifted her off the ground. He held her so close, he wondered if somewhere in her subconscious, she could feel it. He was afraid to take his eyes off her. He had come so close to losing her that he wasn't taking any chances. As he rushed her to the hospital, he called Rachel and told her to meet him at the hospital with the rest of the kids…and to bring the leg she had found. He warned her that what she would see would be hard to see. Her mother was in extremely bad shape.

"God please," He began to pray…"If you are out there somewhere then please…don't take her. I don't understand why you would allow her to suffer this way but I don't even care about that right now…I just…I need her to come back to me…please don't take the life of the best woman I ever knew…take _me_ instead. There _is _no life without Nora."

It was then that he let the tears fall…he had never cried so hard in his life…but he cried for all the pain his wife had suffered…how much she still suffered. If he ever needed a miracle…it was now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Terror Among Us**

**Chapter Six**

_Written by Melissa (T&M Fan) and Sharon_

John and Anna drove around the woods looking for Bo and Nora when they saw a man lying on the ground.

"Stop the car," John ordered as soon as he saw the man.

"Who is it?" Anna asked as they climbed out of the car.

"I think it's Todd Manning. He's been shot, call for an ambulance," John said as he felt for a pulse. It was faint but it was there.

"Todd, don't worry. Help's on the way," John said as he opened his eyes.

"Marty...Vance has Marty," Todd managed to say before he passed out again.

XOXOXO

Bo held onto Nora's hand as he gave her the will and encouragement to keep on fighting when the helicopter landed.

Nora stopped breathing as they loaded her into the life flight helicopter.

"Please stay with me red...I can't do this without you," Bo said as they administered CPR.

They got Nora's heart started just as the helicopter landed on top of the Llanview hospital roof top.

Doctor Kyle Lewis was there to meet them. He mentioned something about Emergency Surgery and then he took Nora away.

"John? What are you doing here? How did you find about Nora?" Bo asked as he entered the waiting room and saw John and Anna Devane there.

"Nora? She's been found? How is she Bo?"

"She's...she's not good John, but if you didn't know about Nora then why are you here? Please tell me that none of the kids are hurt."

"No...no nothing like that. Todd's been shot," John explained.

"Marty? Where's Marty?" Bo asked as the fear that their nightmare wasn't over crept over him.

"Todd says that Vance has her," Bo explained.

Oh god...Nora's been through so much already. How am I going to tell her that the sick freak has taken her best friend and unborn child?"

XOXOXO

"We're home Marty, are you ready for me to show you how much I love you," Vance said as he dragged her into their home.

"You don't know anything about love...you're just a sick fuck who gets off on hurting woman."

"That's where your wrong Marty. I've loved each one of my girls for different reasons and yes I won't deny that hurting them gave me such exquisite pleasure, but just because I hurt them doesn't mean that I didn't love them. I killed them all because I loved them enough to let them go when they were finished serving their purpose for me," Vance explained as he led Marty into a room.

Vance removed Marty's blindfold and smiled as her eyes filled with dread at all of his equipment.

On the wall hung several whips, paddles, and belts. In the center of the room there was a post was an old "Pillory stock" that looked like it was used by the Puritans.

Next to the Pillory there was an electric chair. On the left side of the room there was a bed with all sorts of chains and shackles.

"As you can see Marty, you and I are going to have so much fun together," he said as he dragged her towards the bed.

Marty tried to fight him as best as she could, but it was pointless since she was still handcuffed to him.

He pushed her on the bed and placed her free hand into it's restraints. He released her other hand from the handcuffs and shackled her to the bed.

He smiled as he locked her legs in the spreader bar that he would use to twist and contort her body just the way he wanted it.

"Please...please, I'm begging you. Please don't do this," Marty whimpered as she began to cry.

"Marty... that's exactly what I want to hear. Please continue to beg me for your life...it's so incredibly sexy," Vance whispered as he slowly removed his clothes.

"Now it's time to find out if you're as talented in bed as Nora was," Vance said as he pressed a button on his remote.

Marty screamed as she could feel her legs and arms being spread further and further apart as the chains that bound her tightened as the bed separated until there was a piece of glass directly underneath her. She felt as if she was literally being torn into two pieces and she could feel the skin in her arms and legs tearing.

The movement of the bed stopped as Vance climbed on top of her.

He pushed as much of his weight on top of her as he could, hearing the piece of glass underneath her crackling as it broke into thousands of pieces.

"Oh god...Marty you feel so tight," Vance whispered as he pushed himself into her.

He pushed his tongue as far as he could inside of her mouth as he thrusted in and out of her until he released himself fully into her, but he wasn't finished with her not by a long shot, not when she had caused him just as much pleasure as Nora had.

"You're going to really like what I have planned for you next," he said as he climbed off the bed and opened up his instrument drawer.

XOXOXO

Anna had excused herself to send a very important message to her ex husband Robert. It had become painfully clear that they were dealing with a very dangerous sadistic individual and they needed more man power...John and Bo had used the time to discuss what to do next. They hadn't gotten very far when Rachel rushed in with Molly, Maddie and London.

"How is she daddy," Molly asked, as she and Maddie ran into their father's arms, and London did the same with her own father. Neither of them knew how to tell the kids how bad their mother was.

xoxoxo

Nora's condition remained critical as Dr. Kyle Lewis and the chief of surgery Dr. Larry Woleck rushed Nora into an E.R. She was bleeding profoundly and not all of it was from the outside.

"We need to open her up," Larry said. "If we can't stop the bleeding, she's going to die."

Nora's heart had stopped nine times on the operating table but they had revived her and eventually got the bleeding under control. They had miraculously managed to sew her limb back on but it remained unknown if she would ever be able to walk on it again.

"She's going to have a rough road ahead of her," Kyle said.

"If she survives," Larry added. "Look at this..."

"Oh no," Kyle said. "Is there any way to fix this," he added?

"I'm certainly going to try...Nora's a close friend...If there is any way we can save her, we need to do everything we can..."

"We need to talk to the family...Her chances aren't good."

"No they aren't...but after everything she went through, it's nothing short of a miracle that she's still alive...if anyone can survive this, she can..."

"Let's hurry," Kyle said. "Her life is a ticking time bomb."

xoxoxo

Vance was about to pull the latest device from his drawer when he got an urgent text message from his son. "Call me now...we got a problem," was all it said. Vance smiled as he pulled out the vibrating speculum. "I got some business I need to take care of and you need some loosening up, he said, as he inserted the speculum as far up her vagina as it would go. He turned the vibrator on full blast and watched as orgasms shot through her. "That's it darling, don't fight it."

He walked into the other room and picked up the phone. "What the hell is wrong with you Vaughn...I give you a simple task and you can't even get it right," he spat.

"Are you absolutely positive that you buried her body where you said you did," he went on, ignoring his father's outburst?

"Of course I'm sure...I was fucking her when she died...I never forget something like that..."

"Well then she must have survived because the body is not here," he said.

"What do you mean it's not there...she couldn't have gotten up and walked out...she was unconscious..."

"I don't know what to tell you dad...she's not here..."

"Then find her...I don't care what you have to do...find the woman and detain her until I can reclaim what is mine..."

"And what do you expect me to do..."

"I don't care...fuck her if you have to...I am not losing _my_ woman if she's not dead..."

He slammed the phone down in frustration and started making plans. If Nora was alive, he would just have to improvise...he certainly had enough sperm to fuck two women at once...Oh, he was getting so turned on by the thought of it...so turned on that he thought about his next victim...Molly, Maddie or Rachel... or should he go for a repeat performance with sweet London...he would let his current victim decide...it was time for a game of "Let's make a deal"...the prize would be so bad, it would make everything he had previously done seem like child's play.


End file.
